


"Bye, love you"

by haikyucomforts



Series: -Shouyou and Tobio's relationship- [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental maybe confessions, Canon Universe, Embarrassed Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls, Texting, They don't get together yet I'm sorry, They're second years, When I tell you I would die right there, accidental i love you, maybe manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyucomforts/pseuds/haikyucomforts
Summary: Hinata called Kageyama asking about the math homework. Kageyama, who happens to be his crush. And Best Friend. So it's probably fine, right?(Or; Hinata and Kageyama are used to calling family members only ending in both of them mortified.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: -Shouyou and Tobio's relationship- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131914
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	"Bye, love you"

**Author's Note:**

> For the texts, the "Read" on Kageyamas texts means Hinata saw it, the "Seen" on Hinata texts mean Kageyama saw it, "Delivered" on either means that it hasn't been seen yet. I'll be using this for texts in later works in this series too-
> 
> Hinata uses Kaomoji's/emoticons because I definitely think he would. Yeah

“What? -- Yeah, mom, I didn’t forget my homework today. -- Ehh?! No, I swear it! I already checked! -- Yeah, alright. Bye mom, I love you.” Hinata quickly hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, continuing to bike down the mountain and towards the school.

So maybe Hinata had forgotten his math and English homework multiple times in the past week. It’s not his fault he kept forgetting it though, because he’d started waking up to texts along the lines of;

Bakageyama(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:

_ Morning, Idiot. _

__ _ Read, 6:54AM _

Or,

Bakageyama(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:

_ Go to sleep or you’ll be too tired to spike. _

__ _ Read; 1:07AM _

Being called an idiot was nothing unusual, but the fact that four days ago Kageyama had started texting Hinata good morning and goodnight texts was very alarming and  very distracting. Not that he was complaining, no, not at all.

It was distracting because it took Hinata a solid two minutes to come back down to earth and regain the ability to breath. Maybe he shouldn’t make such a big deal of it, but the guy he was maybe just a little in love with texting him? Every morning? Every night? The two had texted earlier obviously, but only casually and about things like volleyball or homework. 

Hinata, of course, always replied almost immediately.

You:

_ Good morning, Yama :] _

__ _ Seen; 6:57AM _

Then, usually accidentally starting a conversation,

You:

_ You’re awake too! _

__ _ Seen; 1:08AM _

  
  


Bakageyama(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:

_ Sleep _

__ _ Read; 1:10AM _

You:

_ You sleep _

__ _ Seen; 1:11AM _

Bakageyama(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:

_ You first dumbass _

__ _ Read; 1:11AM _

You:

_ Fine then stupid. Goodnight ￣へ￣ _

__ _ Seen; 1:12 _

Bakageyama(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:

_...Goodnight _

__ _ Delivered, 1:13 _

Hinata didn’t know how to react at all. He assumed that maybe, maybe Kageyama was trying just to talk more. He buried down the hope that maybe Kageyama was trying to be sweet, or maybe he cared about Hinata, and maybe he liked him back. Maybe. He forced himself to think otherwise.

What he did know is that with his mind full of fuzz and fluff and blurs of nothingness, he easily forgot to put his homework in his school bag. It’d be fine though. If good night and good morning texts meant even worse grades than he currently gets, so be it.

When Hinata reached the school and finished locking his bike against the bike racks, he turned around only to see Kageyama walking towards him with a phone to his ear. Hinata could hear the end of the conversation as the boy got closer.

“Love you too, Miwa. Bye.” Kageyama said it with a straight face, staring at the pavement as he walked, seemingly not seeing Hinata yet. 

The red-head grinned at this realization and tried to walk silently to one of the brick walls, crouching down so Kageyama wouldn’t see him. 

Kageyama sniffed as he put his phone back in his pocket, hooking his thumb around his bag strap. His nose and cheeks were dusted pink from the cold air, Hinata could only assume that his face looked the same. It was about mid fall now. When Kageyama finally pried his gaze from the ground and looked forwards, Hinata raised an eyebrow in anticipation. After what seemed like ages (in reality it took no more than ten seconds) Kageyama took one step past the brick and Hinata leaped out in front of him, yelling and curving his fingers with a sly smile.

He didn’t really expect to scare Kageyama, it never really worked so he didn’t have high hopes. But much to his surprise, Kageyama’s breath visibly hitched and the taller boy’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open, the boy froze entirely before a scowl instantly took over as he made eye contact with Shouyou.

Hinata’s own mouth fell open before his lips curled into a wide grin.

“Kageyama! You should see the look on your face! You actually got scared!” He shouted. Kageyama’s face flushed, this time not just from the cold.

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama swung his arm in an attempt to hook the smaller boy by his neck, but Hinata ducked just in time and laughed.

“Ah! I’m so cool! I got  _ the _ Kageyama Tobio, the King scared!”

“Jump scares don’t count, stupid!” Kageyama protested with a pout as he turned his head to the side. Hinata was surprised that the much taller boy hadn’t cut off his neck for referring to him as the king. In fact, he didn’t show much of a reaction at all. When he thought about it, Kageyama almost never reacted when Hinata called him the king. Odd, considering he had nearly murdered Tsukishima the one time he said it.

Brushing it off, Hinata opened his mouth to say something. He knew damn well what he was about to say but somehow his brain wasn’t listening to him. 

“You’ve got such a cute pout Kageyama-kun” He teased with a snicker, standing on the tip of his tiptoes to pat the top of Kageyamas head.

‘ _ That’s it. I’m committing arson. Right now. _ ’ He thought bitterly to himself, ultimately dying inside but he forced a laugh to cover up his awkwardness the best he could. He had no regrets about patting the boys head though, totally worth it. Kageyama snapped his head around, his face now an obvious pink and his eyes wide in surprise. 

While he was still regretting his entire existence, Hinata internally gave himself a high five for managing to catch Kageyama off guard and scaring him on the same day.

“Y-you’re insane.” Kageyama said with a huff, turned back to face forwards as Hinata fell back down flat on his feet.

“Probably…” Hinata muttered under his breath, not exactly as a response.

“Hm?” Kageyama hummed as if asking him to repeat it.

“Nothing! Nothing.” Kageyama looked as if he were about to protest, but Hinata quickly took off in a sprint towards the gym before the younger boy got the chance to speak.

“What- hey! That’s cheating, idiot!” Kageyama ran after him, fully determined to beat Hinata there despite his head start. Hinata smiled to himself, glad that he’d managed to get out of the awkward atmosphere he’d created. 

The day had felt a lot shorter than usual and Hinata found himself back on his bike, but this time heading home. He scrunched his eyebrows together and mumbled meaningless words to himself.

His math teacher had assigned four pages of homework for some reason Hinata didn’t know. While that was annoying on its own, the main problem was that he had zoned out the entire class period daydreaming about something he couldn’t remember. Long story short, he hadn’t the slightest clue about what the assignment was.

It didn’t take long for Hinata to reach his house. After locking his bike once again he stepped inside, immediately greeted by Natsu dashing in front of him and hugging his waist. She always got out of school before him for some reason.

“Hey, Natsu! How was school?” He asked, gently prying her off of his waist which resulted in her giving a pout.

“It was good. My teacher let me take one of the books from the class library home today.” Natsu rocked back and forth on her tiptoes as Hinata slid off his shoes.

He made a humming sound in acknowledgement. “Sounds fun. I think. Anyways, I have to start my homework early today so don’t barge into my room like usual.” 

Natsu nodded and headed into the living room, plopping down onto the couch where she’d supposedly been watching T.V before Hinata had come home.

Hinata just smiled before heading upstairs and into his room. He immediately twisted open his window blinds and sat down at his desk, pulling out his math book from his bag and taking a pen.

“Page 123…” He muttered to himself, flipping the pages. Hinata smiled to himself when he flipped to it on his second try, but it faded instantly.

He stared dumbfounded at the words and equations in front of him. He didn’t recognize any of it besides a few measly steps that he could only assume were part of a much bigger problem. Hinata clicked his tongue and pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly hitting the contact that read “Suga-san”

The phone rang six times before he heard the familiar, “Hey, you’ve reached Sugawara Koushi! I’m currently not at the phone right now, please-”

Hinata hung up before the voicemail could finish. Wouldn’t do him any good leaving a message. He was about to click Daichi’s contact which was right under Suga’s, but then remembered what he’d overheard at practice from Noya.

***

“ _ Yeah, the two are going out right? _ ” He’d said. Tanaka had just nodded his head.

“ _ Mhm. Suga told me it happened right before they graduated. I’m pretty sure they have a date tonight, Suga told me. _ ”

“ _ Ah! Suga's got hoes! _ ”

***

He tilted his head. Who else could he call? Yachi was tutoring somebody that night, he doubted Tsukishima would help him willingly, Tanaka and Noya wouldn’t be much help, Yamaguchi was hardly on his phone. Hinata didn’t have anybody else's number, nobody who was in the same class as him.

Then it clicked. He grinned with realization and quickly hit Kageyamas contact and clicked the call button. It only rang two times before he answered.

“ _ What. _ ” Kageyamas voice from the other line sounded muffled and hoarse.

“Why do you sound so annoyed and I haven’t even said anything yet!” Hinata said, feeling particularly defensive for no reason. “Were you asleep or something?”

He heard Kageyama grumble in annoyance and Shouyou let out a huff of laughter.   
“Who takes a nap at-” He paused and pulled the phone away from his ear, checking the time. “-3:58 in the afternoon?” Hinata laughed as Kageyama just sighed in response.

“ _ Why’d you call me? _ ”

“Ah! Right, I wasn’t paying attention in math and I don’t know what to do-”

“ _ We aren’t in the same period, idiot. _ ” Kageyama interrupted. 

“Well yeah, but we still have the same teacher so we should have the same work.”

Hinata chewed on the back of his pen as he waited for Kageyama to respond. A few moments of silence went by before-

“ _ What makes you think I understand it?” _ He had a point. 

Hinata huffed. “I don’t think you understand it, your grades are even worse than mine in math. I just need to know what the hell these problems are.”

Kageyama grumbled again and Hinata heard ruffling, Kageyama supposedly getting out of bed. Hinata tried not to laugh.

“ _ What page was it again? _ ”

“Uhh...123”

“ _ Oh, what? These are easy as shit, idiot. _ ” He heard Kageyama snicker from the other end of the phone.

“Shut up and tell me how to do it if it’s so easy then, stupid!” Hinata’s face heated up from embarrassment even though Kageyama wasn’t there with him. Kageyama just hummed in acknowledgement and started to explain the first one.

  
  


Hinata stared at the ceiling, eyebrows practically knitted together and his mouth open.

“ _ That make sense? _ ”

Kageyama had given five different examples about how to solve the type of problems. Hinata didn’t know what he was feeling.

A.) Stupid because Kageyama knew more than him. B.) Stupid because he still didn’t get it. C.) Confused because somehow, within that whole time he’d been focusing on how soft and angelic Kageyamas voice sounded when he wasn’t shouting.

It definitely wasn’t C. No.

“Uhm, yeah. Definitely.” Hinata said, pulling himself to sit upright on his bed with a huff. He’d moved from the desk to the bed when Kageyama had been explaining it. Kageyama sighed.

“ _ You still don’t get it, do you? _ ”

“No, no! I do! I swear it!” Suddenly feeling defensive, Hinata shot up from the bed and rushed over to his desk, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder then quickly jotting down the smallest things he could remember from what Kageyama had told him. Kageyama stayed silent.

Hinata finished writing his short notes and picked the phone back up.

“Hey, how do you know so much about math anyways?”

“ _ I don’t, really. Ennoshita-sepai just engraved certain things into my head by joining them with volleyball facts. _ ” He could feel Kageyama smiling through the phone, but decided to spare Kageyama the embarrassment and let it go. Hinata found himself smiling as well. Ennoshita really was the ideal choice for captain.

“Yeah?”

Kageyama hummed in response.

“Right, well I should probably hang up now. Thanks for the help, even if you’re sucky at every other subject.” 

“ _ I’m not-! _ ”

“Right right, truth hurts ‘Yama.”

“ _ Shut up, dumbass! You were the one who called me for help, not the other way around. _ ”

“That’s true, I guess. Anyways, I’m gonna hang up. Bye, I love you.”

“ _ Yeah, I love you too. _ ”

Hinata hung up the phone and turned it upside down on his desk, turning back to his math homework. Then he froze.

What?

***

“Bye, I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

***

Hinata felt his soul leave his body and he dropped his pen without thinking.

Everything processed slowly.

“Shit!” He said aloud.

He shakily picked his phone back up and tried to unlock it, immediately hitting Kageyama’s contact once again.

His thoughts were racing as the phone rang. He hadn’t meant to say that. He hadn’t meant to say that at all. While it was still true, he’d just gotten into the habit of saying it because he only really called his mother.

The worst part is that  _ Kageyama had said it back. _

Hinata knew that it was probably the same for him, so used to saying it after hanging up that it just slipped out. That didn’t stop him from replaying Kageyama’s voice saying “ _ I love you too. _ ” over and over again in his head.

Kageyama answered almost right away. Hinata didn’t say anything and neither did Kageyama.

“I didn’t mean-”

“ _ I wasn’t trying to- _ ”

They said at the same time, both of them snapping back to silence when they realized the other had spoken as well.

When Kageyama stayed scarily silent for the next twenty seconds, Hinata took that as a sign that he would undoubtedly have to speak first.

“I’m sorry I was just used to saying that after hanging up with my mom and I kind of forgot to not say it because-” He rambled, speaking a lot faster than he knew he was capable.

“ _ Yeah- No, no it’s fine I forgot too. It’s- yeah.. _ ” Kageyama interrupted. Hinata heard him sigh and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, cringing as he thought about the accident over and over.

“Yeah. Okay. I’m- I’m going to hang up now.”

“... _ Yeah. _ ”

Hinata didn’t dare to say an actual goodbye, hanging up the phone instantly, turning it off, throwing it across the room and slamming his head hard against the wooden desk.

This would most certainly haunt him for weeks. No, years. This would haunt him for years.

He let out a few fake sobs of annoyance and mortification before turning his head to the side, leaning more comfortably on his desk.

“Yeah, I love you too.”

His face felt as if it were on fire, both from the memory of Kageyama Tobio saying he loved him (even if it was on accident) now burning into his brain and from embarrassment. 

Then his phone rang.

Hinata groaned in annoyance and looked across the room to his vibrating phone. Reluctantly, he stood up and grabbed it. The caller ID read “Suga-san”. His eyes widened and he immediately hit accept.

“Suga! You won’t believe what just happened!” Hinata exclaimed, Suga just giggled on the other end. Suga already knew about Hinata’s crush on Kageyama. He’d known since first year.

“Oh? What happened? Sorry I didn’t answer earlier by the way.” With that, Hinata launched into the story about what had happened with the jump scare earlier that day and more importantly his phone call with Kageyama.

Hinata was painfully oblivious to the fact Kageyama had already texted Suga about the whole situation, freaking the hell out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho- I'm thinking of making this a series leading up to them dating and events while they're dating and whatnot. And yes Kageyama does like Hinata too which is why he was all panicky- If you guys have any prompts you want me to write I could add to this series feel free to comment! I'm thinking of having something about how they realized they liked each other, something of confessions (I already have something planned, but I'm definitely open to suggestions) then of course I'll have to write stuff that happens in their relationship so-


End file.
